Abigail Deveraux DiMera
| introducer = | image1 =File:Abigail_Deveraux.jpg | caption1 =Kate Mansi as Abigail Deveraux | image2 = | caption2 = | image3 = | caption3 = | family = Horton Johnson Deveraux | full name = Abigail Johanna Deveraux | nickname = | alias = Abigail Grayson (material great-great-grandmother) | namesakes = | gender = Female | born = October 19, 1992 (born onscreen) Aged to 16 (2004) De-aged to 20 (2012) | died = | age = | death cause = | occupation = Student Intern & model for Mad World Cosmetics | title = | residence = Horton Home 545 Sycamore Street | parents = Jack Deveraux † Jennifer Horton | siblings = Jack Deveraux Jr. | spouse = | romances = Josh (dated) Max Brady (flirtation/dated) Cameron Davis (dated/kissed) Chad DiMera (dated/lovers) E.J. DiMera (lovers) | children = | grandchildren = | greatgrandchildren = | grandparents = Duke Johnson Jo Johnson (paternal) Bill Horton Laura Horton (maternal) | greatgrandparents = Tom Horton Alice Horton (paternal) | aunts/uncles = Steve Johnson Adrienne Johnson (paternal) Lucas Horton (maternal) | nieces/nephews = | greatauntsuncles = Mickey Horton Mike Horton Tom Horton, Jr. Marie Horton | cousins = Stephanie Johnson Joey Johnson Sonny Kirakis Victor Kiriakis II (paternal first) Will Horton Allie Horton (first) Jeremy Horton Jessica Blake (twice removed) Nick Fallon (three times removed) Arianna Grace Horton (second) (maternal) | godparents = | godchildren = | relatives = | color = #EBCCEE | color text = Black }} Abigail Johanna Deveraux is the oldest child of Jack and Jennifer Deveraux and the big sister of JJ Deveraux and the best friend to Melanie Jonas. Abigail was very loved by both of her parents. As an infant, she came down with aplastic anemia, as the result of a polluted water well. She desperately needed a bone marrow transplant, and because Jack had Hodgkin's he was not able to donate to her, but luckily her mother's friend and co worker Austin Reed was a perfect match. Abigail was barely out of the woods when Jack, who discovered he was responsible for her anemia, took off. Before long, Abigail was starting to associate Jennifer's new boyfriend Peter Blake with fatherhood, but Jack soon came back into her life. After a series of misadventures, (including her father going to prison and her mother being presumed dead), Abigail and her family left Salem for Africa. A few years later, Abigail and her mother were living in Ireland, but returned home after encountering her honorary uncle Bo Brady there. Abigail was thrilled when Jack followed not long after that, and began hoping that her parents would find their way back to each other, despite her mother's relationship with Brandon Walker and Colin Murphy. She was overjoyed when her parents were married, but devastated when, not long afterward, her father was murdered by the Salem Stalker. When Jennifer had to make the decision to take Jack off life support, Abigail blamed her, and turned to her grandmother Jo and honorary grandfather Vern for comfort. Her emotions seesawed for a few months (she was happy when her mother got pregnant, angry when her mother considered terminating the pregnancy for health reasons), but eventually she started accepting the way things were, and with new friend and Deveraux boarder Patrick Lockhart, is eagerly anticipating her new sibling's birth. Abigail was away at camp when Jennifer decided to take off and go looking for Jack. When she returned home, she resented the fact that her mother had sent her away. Even though she was happy to meet her new brother, when she realized that her father was once again presumed dead, she blamed her mother, and wished that Jennifer was dead instead of Jack. Abigail started rebelling against her mother after she came home with her new baby brother, JJ and spent a lot of time with her new friend Chelsea, who was pretending to be sweet and kind around Jennifer but was really a bad influence on Abigail. She even had Abigail going along with her plans to drug Patrick so that she could sleep with him. When Jack finally came back from the dead for real, though, Abigail was thrilled, and although still close friends with Chelsea, her closeness with her family changed Abigail somewhat. Abigail was devastated to learn that her father, Jack, was dying and that she would soon lose him again, but Chelsea was there to offer comfort to her friend. Abigail was overjoyed when things turned around for Jack, and he went into remission again. Shortly thereafter, though, Jack and Jennifer announced their plans to move to London, England. Although JJ went with their parents, Abigail elected to stay home in Salem and finish school, and shortly thereafter, as a college student, began working at Max Brady's garage. She soon developed a crush on Max, who at the time was back and forth between Chelsea and Stephanie, but when he broke things off with Chelsea and Stephanie left town, Max admitted that he had feelings for her as well, the two began to see each other, much to the dismay of Abigail's family, who thought Max was too old and too experienced for her. When Abigail's relationship with Max proved to be too difficult, she left Salem to attend school in New York. Abigail returned to Salem in 2011 to be with a newly single Jennifer. Abigail had a hard time dealing with her parent's divorce and the fact that her dad had walked out on the family. But, she wanted her mom to be happy. Abigail reluctantly supported Jennifer's relationship with Daniel Jonas, despite how much Abigail was hurting from missing Jack. Abigail also met Chad DiMera in the spring of 2011. They began slowly dating, but Abigail remained concerned about getting romantically involved with Stefano DiMera's son. Eventually, she saw that Chad wanted nothing to do with his father and Chad and Abigail's relationship progressed. In September of 2011, Jack suddenly appeared back in Salem. Abigail was furious with her father for leaving them without saying anything, being out of touch for a year, and then suddenly reappearing. It turns out that Jack had gone to Afghanistan to investigate a story about a drug ring without telling his family where he was going. While he was there, he was kidnapped, tortured, and held hostage. Abigail felt bad for the suffering that her father endured, but still had a hard time forgiving him for leaving without telling anyone. Chad was there for Abigail through Jack's return and the two grew closer, both personally and professionally. Abigail contributed articles to Chad's website, SalemSportsFan.com, and even won a journalism award for one of the columns that she'd written. Things went well until Chad started noticing that he had more in common with Abigail's best friend, Melanie; and Abigail realized that she was starting to have feelings for the much older, Austin. Abigail and Chad made the mutual decision to break up on New Year's Eve 2011. A few days later, Abigail caught Chad and Melanie looking very close and realized that the two of them had feelings for each other. Abigail was furious at both of them, especially Melanie. Despite Melanie's offer to give up Chad, Abigail could not forgive Melanie. Abigail turned her attention towards Austin. Thanks to a work-study element of her financial aid, Abigail was required to have an on-campus job. Austin offered her the position of his student assistant. Abigail was thrilled to work so closely with Austin and frequently fantasized about him returning her feelings. Abigail also applied for an intern with Madison James at Mad World Cosmetics. Madison hired Abigail and offered her a job as a model in her ad campaign that featured real life best friends. The only condition was that Melanie was the other model. Thus, unless Melanie and Abigail could mend their broken friendship, they could not be in the ad campaign. However, as Abigail grew more obsessed with Austin, she forgot about Chad and even told Melanie that they could be friends again. A few days later, Austin appeared back in his office completely intoxicated. Abigail was there. She tried to comfort him. He told her that Carrie had betrayed him. Abigail kissed him. He told her to stop. She reassured him that it was okay and kissed him again. Then, Austin passed out on the couch. Abigail took her clothes off and lay down next to him. When he woke up, Abigail told Austin that they had slept together. Horrified, Austin went to make things better with Carrie. When Abigail saw Austin kissing Carrie later, she was heartbroken. When Austin came to her and wanted to fix their marriage, Carrie agreed to give it a try. The two of them went away for a romantic weekend. But, a heartbroken Abigail tracked them down. When Austin refused to return her feelings, Abigail announced that the two of them had slept together. Carrie was furious with Austin and left. Abigail believed that she and Austin were meant to be together. While ranting to Melanie about her love for Austin, Abigail let it slip that the two of them did not slept together. Melanie urged Abigail to tell the truth. Abigail confessed to Austin that she had made up the whole affair. Carrie, Jack and Jennifer overheard her confession. Carrie slapped Abigail and accused her of ruining Carrie's life. Despite Jack and Jennifer's protest, Carrie insisted that Abigail was an adult and must be held accountable for her actions. Carrie left the Town Square in tears. Austin chased after her. Jack and Jennifer comforted Abigail. She swore that she would never do anything like that again. Abigail spent her time hanging out with her friends and trying to forget the embarrassment of her lie about Austin. One day, she bumped into a handsome stranger, Cameron Davis - Lexie's half-brother. The two began a flirtation that soon turned into a relationship. Her relationship with her father improved as well. He worked with Marlena and a support group to recover from PTSD. Eventually, he was able to open up to Abigail about it and she soon forgave him. In July 2012, Abigail and Cameron attended a memorial/autism fundraiser. However, there was a great explosion that night in the tunnels underneath Salem. Many buildings were damaged, including the banquet hall where Lexie's benefit was being held. Abigail was trapped in the elevator. Jennifer, Jack, and Cameron worked to get Abigail out. When they were able to pry the doors open a little, Jack went into the elevator to rescue Abigail. But, the elevator cables continued to break. Cameron and Jennifer were able to open the doors again and Jack pushed Abigail out. Then, the doors closed and the final cables broke. The elevator crashed with Jack inside. Roman reported that the EMTs pronounced Jack dead upon impact. Heartbroken, Abigail and Jennifer traveled to London to be with JJ. They returned a few weeks later after his memorial service. Heartbroken by her father's death, Abigail threw herself into her relationship with Cameron. But, when Cameron felt that Abigail was trying to deal with her grief by wanting to have sex with him, he broke things off with Abigail. He went on a few dates with a woman named Emily, but that relationship did not last. Soon, he got back involved with Abigail. Abigail was embarrassed when Cameron found out that she had been a member of the "Golden Circle" club in high school a group of kids who promised to wait to have sex until they were married. But Cameron assured Abigail that they could take their relationship at her pace. But, Cameron was still keeping a secret from Abigail. He was working a second job as a stripper to make money to pay off one of Celeste's debts. When Abigail found out about it, she was shocked, but more concerned that if Anne Milbauer from HR found out about it, she would have Cameron fired. So, Abigail arranged for Anne to be present on a night when Rafe, Cameron, Daniel, and Brady would strip to raise money for a new wing at the hospital. When the hospital board heard how much money was raised, they dismissed Anne's objection. But, things weren't perfectly smooth for Cameron and Abigail, as Chad had since made it known to Abigail that he was interested in her too. Both guys agreed to give Abigail the time to figure out which guy she wanted to be with. On the Fourth of July, Chad fell and hit his head, causing Cameron to insist that Chad have it checked out. When Cameron looked at the scans of Chad's head, Cameron told Chad that there was an indication of a brain tumor and urged Chad to see a specialist. Chad got a clean bill of health, but told Cameron that he did have a brain tumor. Cameron backed off Abigail and urged her to spend more time with Chad. Abigail and Chad grew closer and Cameron went on a few casual dates with Gabi. But when Chad got shot and went into emergency surgery, E.J. was forced to come clean and let Cameron know that Chad wasn't on any drug protocols because Chad didn't have a tumor. Cameron told Chad to come clean with Abigail. Chad moved forward with her, taking her on several dates. When Abigail had trouble with her family, she leaned on Chad for support and their relationship became serious. Chad was able to track down and advanced copy of Jack's book and gift it to Abigail. The two continued to grow closer and they ended up sleeping together. Abigail was extremely happy with Chad and began accompanying him to family events. On the night of Sami and E.J.'s engagement party, for which Chad served as best man, Marge Bernardi came into the party and tried to shoot E.J. Chad jumped in front of the gun and took the bullet. Abigail fell down at his side and tried to stop the bleeding with her hands. When Chad was rushed to surgery, E.J. was forced to tell Cameron that Chad didn't have a brain tumor and was not on any type of treatment drugs. Cameron was mad at Chad and urged him to tell Abigail the truth. While Chad's surgery was a success, the doctors found an abnormality with Chad's heart that required immediate surgery. The best doctor was in Boston, so Stefano made plans to fly to Boston with Chad for the second surgery. Before he left Chad came clean with Abigail. She broke up with him, deciding that this wasn't the best time for them to be together. Then, she went to confront Cameron about turning her over to Chad without a fight. Cameron tried to apologize, but Abigail was furious. A few days later Cameron got a job offer from Doctors Without Boarders. He accepted the position and left Salem. After Chad's surgery, he called E.J. to tell him that the surgery was a success, but to let Abigail know that he wouldn't be coming back to Salem. Newly single, Abigail turned her attention back towards her family. Abigail was concerned that she hadn't heard from her cousin Nick since he left town. (In reality, Gabi, Kate, and Sami had murdered Nick when he attacked Gabi. Little did they realize that Nick was still alive.) When Abigail was getting close to figuring out that something happened between Gabi and Nick before Nick left, E.J., who was protecting Sami, went to the Horton cabin to convince Abigail to let the issue go. E.J. and Abigail ended up fighting, which lead to the two of them sleeping together. Abigail then falls in love with E.J. and refuses to leave him alone while he plans to re-marry Sami. In addition to modeling for Mad World Cosmetics Abigail works full time at the hospital with Jennifer. Category:Days of our Lives characters Category:Horton Family Category:Current Cast Members Category:Johnson Family Category:Females Category:Deveraux Family Category:Characters